


Fictober 2020 Prompts

by thenewjameswesley



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewjameswesley/pseuds/thenewjameswesley
Summary: a variety of different DexBilly prompts for the month of October
Relationships: Lester | Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter/Billy Russo
Kudos: 2





	Fictober 2020 Prompts

Coming soon, Dex and Billy get into it, and fall in love throughout October


End file.
